Fujikami Clan
The Fujikami Clan (藤神一族, Fujikami Ichizoku) was once a small, but prominent noble clan in the Land of Blossoms. The clan prospered up until the Second Shinobi World War. Very few Fujikami Clan members are known to have survived to the present day. Overview Founding The Fujikami Clan originates from Asura Ōtsutsuki's youngest daughter, Himiko Ōtsutsuki. Himiko became known for her abilities in ninshū, specifically for her chakra control and her healing techniques. When Himiko had come of age, she left the Land of Ancestors in order to follow her grandfather's path and travel the world, spreading the teachings of ninshū to others. During her travels, she gained a mass of followers who admired her caring personality and rejuvenating skills. It was said that in every village she visited, the cherry blossoms would bloom just for her. She quickly became known as the "Princess of the Blossoming Cherry Trees." Himiko's followers dubbed themselves as the "Fujikami," loosely translating to the wisteria of the spirit, comparing themselves to the Japanese wisteria's clustered flowers sprouting from a single stem. The name represented that all of their morals and ninshū abilities stemmed from Himiko herself. In the Land of Ancestors, the warring states between Indra and Asura began to spread. The battle they fought between each other began to spread to their followers, and to the reincarnates of their souls. The world was soon plunged into chaos and war. Himiko made numerous attempts at stopping the war between her father and uncle, though, despite her father's gentle understanding, Indra forced him to continue the battle to protect his people. In order to protect her own followers, Himiko led them away from the Land of Ancestors and settled in what came to be the Land of Blossoms, a small country bordering the Land of Fire, the Land of Rivers and Land of Wind. There, Himiko and her followers began to lead peaceful and prosperous lives. The Land of Blossoms became known as a neutral country, taking no part in the wars surrounding them. As centuries passed, the Fujikami split into three factions within the Land of Blossoms. The royal family, Himiko's Ōtsutsuki's blood-related descendants, the Nishikigoi Clan, well-known for their elegant and helpful nature, and the Fujikami Clan. The royal family became the political leaders of the Land of Blossoms as the daimyō. The Nishikigoi Clan settled in the southwest riverlands of the Land of Blossoms and often aided the Land of Wind during times of drought. The Fujikami Clan inherited Himiko Ōtsutsuki's elaborate chakra control and developed the Kekkei Genkai, Petal Release, and stayed in close relations with the royal family. Common Era Nearly eight centuries later, the Fujikami became renown as a clan shortly following the emergence of the four noble clans in Konohagakure and the Uzumaki Clan. The Fujikami quickly became well-known for their skill in herbal medicines, chakra control and cultivation of cherry blossom trees. The clan's village, Hanabira Village, was renowned for being one of the least populated and remote regions of the world, and for its phenomenal natural beauty. In the innermost portions of the prefecture, the clan had constructed a number of immaculate temples, shrines and residences, all strikingly harmonious with the surrounding nature. Around the time of the First Shinobi World War, clan members began exhibiting symptoms of weakened immune systems. Clan members quickly began to become extremely impaired by even some of the least serious illness known to the medical world. Eventually, symptoms of this disease evolved into a body's immune system attacking healthy parts of the body, focusing less and less on foreign and damaging viruses, bacteria and infections. Clan members began exhibiting symptoms of anemia, heart disease, heart failure and kidney failure and a number of other vital organ complications. As the disease came on quickly, and the Second Shinobi World War made its debut, the Fujikami clan found it increasingly difficult to treat symptoms of the disease, much less the disease itself. By the midpoint of the Second Shinobi World War, more than half of the Fujikami clan had passed because of or had been diagnosed with the disease. As the Second Shinobi World War continued to rage on throughout the countries, the health and resources of the Fujikami clan rapidly declined. Following the destruction of Uzushiogakure, the clan found itself in dire need of supplies and connection the remaining world. Unable to support the clan's needs alone, many of the clan members sought out refuge in other countries and villages, most commonly Konohagakure and the Land of Fire. Very few clan members stayed behind in the Land of Blossoms, and it is believed that those that remained succumbed to their illness and lack of proper care. Post-Downfall No contact had been made for decades until Sakuya Fujikami, the last known leader and prominent Fujikami clan member returned to the village in search of a cure for her youngest son, Haibī Hatake. Upon returning to Fujikami prefecture, Sakuya found that the majority of the once prosperous and beautiful village had succumbed to the nature around it, most buildings abandoned and overgrown with vines and other flora. Hanabira Village has been since been classified as abandoned, and the Fujikami clan has been officially labeled as disbanded. Very few members of the clan have survived to the present date but remain a powerful and respected clan in the minds of those who remember them. Abilities Known Leaders ◼ Himiko Ōtsutsuki Himiko Ōtsutsuki is believed to be the founder of the Fujikami clan, though this is mostly speculation, as most of the clan's historical documents have been abandoned and lost with the remainder of the Fujikami prefecture. ◼ Furījia Fujikami Furījia was the last known clan leader during the First Shinobi World War. She quickly succumbed to the disease affecting her clan, leaving her son, Sumire in the place of clan leader. ◼ Sumire Fujikami Sumire Fujikami was the oldest of son Furījia Fujikami and Tobirama Senju and was the last known clan leader during the Second Shinobi World War. He is believed to have passed after his son, Tsutsuji left Hanabira Village for Konohagakure. Heirs ◼ Tsutsuji Fujikami Tsutsuji Fujikami was the son Sumire Fujikami and was considered to be the heir of the Fujikami Clan following the clan's disbandment. ◼ Sakuya Fujikami Sakuya is the current leader of the remaining members of the Fujikami Clan. There are very few members of the Fujikami clan today, leaving many to believe that there is no longer a clan to lead, something that Sakuya herself agrees with, though she still carries the title. Trivia * The founder of the clan, Himiko Ōtsutsuki, is based on the Japanese deity, Konohanasakuya-hime, better known as "Sakuya-hime." In Japanese mythology, Sakuya-hime is the blossom-princess and a symbol of delicate earthly life. She is also the goddess of Mount Fuji, and all volcanoes. Her name means "cherry tree blossom blooming princess" and is considered an avatar of Japanese life. Her symbol is a cherry blossom. * The Fujikami Clan's symbol is accredited to an actual Japanese clan crest, or "kamon" and depicts a decorative cherry blossom. * Fujikami clan members are almost always named after flowers through Hanakotoba, and are representations of the flower's meaning.Category:DRAFT References